Future of Beyblade: A Kae Tenshi Story
by MoonstoneWings
Summary: Kae is sent to work for Dark Nebula, when all she wants to do is find out more about her bey. But when she finds there's something dangerous about it, with the help of new friends, she tries to save the future of beyblade... And find a future for herself.


"Ah, Kae, so nice of you to join us here in the Dark Nebula," were Doji's first words when I entered his office.

My crystal blue eyes, which usually sparkled with spirit, were dull with boredom. My shoulder-length, silvery curls held a purple aura that brightened my creamy complexion. I wore a midnight blue tank top under a loose fitting aqua dress. I wore a caramel colored belt with two pockets: one was in the front, for holding my bey; and one was in the back, for the things like my launcher, beypointer, etc. My greyish-bluish-purplish knee-high socks were wrinkled and my dark blue and sea blue high-heeled boots were muddy. But the most noticable thing about me was my drooping shoulders. I was tired, bored, and I didn't want to be there.

Because my father had asked me - he was the only family I had - and we needed the money, I had agreed and had unwilling went to work for the Dark Nebula. I had other priorities, but I treasured my father (and of course my bey) first. I would do anything for him, even if it meant I would have to give up freedom.

I looked Doji in the eyes and said, "The pleasure is all mine, although if my dad hadn't asked me to work here, I wouldn't be here." I glanced around.

Doji's office was clean, paperwork stacked in every nook and cranny in neat rows, and there was a cactus or two. There was a wide seat where three boys were sitting. One of them, I recognized to be the famous Ryuga, the guy with the forbidden bey, Lightning L-Drago. He stared directly at Doji. He was serious, lazy, competitive, rude and stubborn. I sensed a dark aura around him. Don't ask me how I can see people's souls; I just can. The one with golden hair and jade eyes seemed playful, fun and oblivious to Ryuga's darkness. He seemed to admire him. The last one, the one with long silver hair and caramel eyes, seemed thoughtful. He was quiet and mysterious as well as skilled in beybattles. Both he and the golden haired boy seemed to hold a grudge against each other.

"I think you should meet the boys you will be working with," Doji proclaimed. "The one on the right is Ryuga, the one in the middle is Yuu, and the one at the edge is Tsubasa." The silver haired boy, the one he referred to as Tsubasa, was staring at the ceiling. Ryuga had finally made eye contact, giving me a hostile glare. Yuu, the little boy with big green eyes, gave me a huge, enthusiastic smile. I knew right then that Ryuga and I would be enemies, Yuu and I would get along well and Tsubasa...

I gazed at the boy, who still didn't look at me. There was something more to him, He seemed to be on a mission. All I knew is, he was different from Ryuga and even Yuu. I had no idea if we'd be friends or not. But I didn't care. Or at least, I didn't think I did.

"Now, you should pick one boy to show you around for the first few days. Who will that be?" Doji eyed me. His gaze creeped me out.  
>I didn't have to ponder over the question for long, the answer really was simple. "Yuu," I said plainly. Yuu's eyes lit up, and he sauntered over to me. Doji then dismissed me. And the others, too. Ryuga went straight to the training room (he got a personal one, of course) and Tsubasa went somewhere else. I glanced at Yuu. He looked happy, skipping instead of walking.<p>

Then he turned to me and asked, "Why didn't you choose Ryuga? He's so cool!"

Poor kid. I really pitied how clueless he was about Ryuga. "I didn't fancy being told what to do by the owner of L-Drago," I replied, not sure if he would understand. "And Tsubasa-" I was cut off.

"Is really weird, I know," Yuu interrupted. Weird?

"Mysterious was what I was about to say," I corrected. "But- I don't know. You just looked fun to be with." And really cute, I noted mentally. Yuu smiled really big. "Hey, I want to ask you something," I said quietly. I didn't want to be held captive in this place, which, even though there were some nice people, was a nightmare.

"Yes?" he asked. "Sure!"

"Are we allowed outside? You know, like, for tournaments and stuff."

"Yeah!" Yuu said. "We are. And I'm glad, too. It would be boring if we weren't. Next time Ryuga, Tsubasa and I have to go, I'll call you too! Would you like that?" I nodded. "And now, let's go to the training room!" I followed Yuu down a twisting path, which looked very difficult to memorize. He led me to a large room. I peeked inside. Bladers were battling against each other. Some were losing and some were winning. I caught sight of Tsubasa, wiping bladers out. Hmm... Not bad...

"So who do you want to go up against first?" Yuu asked me tentatively.

"I don't know," I confessed. Then I narrowed my eyes. "Is it really up to me?"

"No," Yuu answered. "You have to battle the Dark Nebula guys starting from the bottom. These," he gestured towards the bladers in one corner, "are the weak bladers." I noticed that Tsubasa wasn't there in that corner. Of course, obviously someone who could take out bladers so easily wouldn't be weak. So, I had my pick from the weak bladers. Great. Not. I was hoping to start with a powerful opponent.

"It's okay," I said instead. "I'll just sit it out for today. Besides, my head is killing me." This was the truth. My head has been aching since I got here. Not just an ordinary headache either. It gave me so much pain that I thought I would faint. That wasn't unusual, though; I always get torturous aches here and there, now and then. "Yuu, go and have fun," I insisted. "I'll be fine. Okay?"

"Okay, if you're sure," he said uneasily, concerned. Then he ran to challenge someone. I walked over to a corner where there were seats and collapsed in one of them. I felt seriously dizzy. What was wrong with me?

"Ugh," I grimaced, clutching my head in my hands. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it..."

The truth was, all I really wanted to do was get outside and do whatever I wanted. For instance, I wanted to find out more about my bey, Angelic Hydra. I couldn't seem to control it, which was one of the reasons I hardly battled, and didn't want to bettle now. Until I figured out what was so difficult about my bey, I would be sitting out. That was what I thought, anyway. I blew a few silvery-purple strands of hair out of my face and focused on the atmosphere around me. I willed myself to be lost in the cold, damp, humid air and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a loud flash. Lightning? Weird, it was clear and sunny fifteen minutes ago. I heard another flash, and frowned. See, this was also something weird. I could make the weather change with my emotions. And as you can see, I wasn't happy and cheerful. To tell you the truth, my current wish was to be able to create a diversion so I could sneak out of the Dark Nebula. But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Not until a week's training, at least.

I sighed, and thought, I wonder why I even agreed to come here. This is bound to be a huge living nightmare.

After an hour, training was over. So was my headache. Anyway, I asked Yuu to show me to my room. He led me down a maze of hallways, and I wondered how he knew where he was going. Well, everyone seemed to know except me. When I was finally alone, inside, I took out my bey. It's fusion wheel glistened with all the colors of the rainbow. The facebolt was black, the energy ring was aqua blue, the spin track was silver and translucent and the performance tip was black, and it was shaped like a ball and ended in a point. Beautiful, but hard to control.

"I wonder if I'm allowed to try it out," I murmured. "Well, what's the worst that could happen?" I took out the launcher and rip cord, positioned my bey, and hesitated. Then I said, "Let it rip!" I tried to launch it weakly, but it went on a flying rampage anyway. I cringed, watching it collide with the wall and make a hole on the spot. I recalled it, and hastily slammed it in my pocket along with the other things before anyone could barge in, complaining.

"Well, I guess I'll try again tomorrow," I said to myself nervously, praying that no one would come into my room, notice the hole and tell Doji, or better yet Ryuga.  
>With second thoughts, I fell asleep.<p>


End file.
